Forever
by Kristen3
Summary: While Jesse is busy performing, Rebecca reflects on their relationship, and the path that's brought them here. Fluffy one-shot I wrote b/c I cannot wait for Fuller House!


**Author's Note:** As we get closer and closer to _Fuller House_ , I'm really excited! And that led to some Jesse/Becky feels, as I've always loved their relationship. That led to this bit of fluff that takes place in near-present time. Please enjoy, and I'm sure I'll be writing more once we see Steph, DJ, and Kimmy in action once again!

I _asked the sky just what we had._

 _It showed forever._

Becky wiped a tear. That song had been theirs, hers and Jesse's. She wished he was here now, but he was on tour. She'd stayed behind with the twins, who were now teenagers. Nicky and Alex were out with friends tonight, which meant Rebecca was all alone. There was a time when she would've cherished this time alone. Not so long ago, she and Jesse and the boys had lived in Danny's attic. It was a literal full house, with Danny, the girls, and Joey there, in addition to the four Katsopolises.

Once the boys began to grow up beyond their toddler years, Jesse and Rebecca knew it was time to move out. The girls were nearing adulthood, too. DJ was in college by then, so Jesse wasn't needed quite as much as a surrogate dad. They quickly found a small house of their own, not too far from Danny's. Becky knew by then that her husband would never move far from wherever the girls were. They may only be his nieces, but Jesse loved them as his own daughters. They were his last connection to his only sister, Pam.

Memories played in Rebecca's mind. How she'd joined _Wake Up, San Francisco_ as Danny Tanner's co-host, only to meet and fall in love with his brother-in-law. Soon, she too, was close to DJ, Stephanie and Michelle. She and Jesse had their share of ups and downs, such as the trip to Nevada, when they'd nearly gotten married. Initially, they had fought quite a bit, being as different as they were. She was a Midwestern farm girl, he was an Elvis-obsessed rock 'n' roller. But, somehow, their love had overcome all the obstacles.

Now, here they were, with a family of their own. The twins were good boys, but they definitely had their father's rebellious streak. Luckily, Becky was able to teach them right from wrong, hopefully preventing them from making many of the mistakes Jesse had in his youth.

Becky sighed as the song ended. Even though Jesse was only on a small tour of the west coast, it felt as if he were a million miles away right now. She loved being married to Jesse, and the family they'd created with the twins. But that didn't mean that having a husband whose work took him away so much was easy. It wasn't as if she'd never gone on the road with Jesse and his band. She'd once visited Tokyo, a trip she'd rather forget. It seemed that the Rippers were a huge hit overseas, and Jesse let the attention go to his head. Fortunately, Rebecca was able to bring him back down to earth.

Becky made her way into the kitchen. The hallway leading to the dining area was decorated with framed pictures, mostly of Nicky and Alex as they grew up. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at one, taken in Disney World. Even though Jesse had spent much of that trip working, Becky was grateful she was at least able to show her sons the happiest place on earth.

She noticed a photo from their wedding. That was an unforgettable day. From bailing her soon-to-be husband out of jail so that the ceremony could take place, to hearing Jesse serenade her with "Forever," she remembered all of it. She smiled as she thought of their first dance. How many women could say they'd danced their first dance to "Jailhouse Rock"?

Her memories were interrupted by the phone ringing. Rebecca went to answer it, smiling when she saw her husband's cell number on Caller ID. "Hey."

"I just finished my set, and I thought I'd call," Jesse said. "Where are the boys?"

"Out with friends, as usual." Rebecca couldn't help sighing. She knew it was only natural that her sons would want to spend less time at home now that they were no longer little boys. But that didn't mean she didn't miss them. "How was the show?"

"The crowd loved us," Jesse said. "I did some of my music, but I managed to work in a couple Elvis songs, too."

"I'm sure you were great," Rebecca said. Her husband had perfected his Elvis impersonation so well over the years, he could probably make it a career if he so chose.

"It's always awesome getting up on stage, hearing the crowd," Jesse said. It was what he loved most about being a musician. Even though he'd enjoyed his work in advertising with Joey, performing would always be his first love. "But it wasn't the same not having you there with me."

"The next time the boys are off from school, we'll definitely join you on tour. It'll be a family trip, just like in the old days."

Jesse closed his eyes, picturing it. The only thing better than performing was having the most important people there with him. He could hardly wait. "That sounds great, Beck. Listen, I gotta go. The guys want to go out and celebrate."

"OK," Becky said. "Have fun."

"I will. I love you," he said, missing her so much he could barely stand it. "Forever."

Rebecca smiled as she hung up the phone. "Forever," she whispered. It was fitting that that had become their song, because they would indeed be together forever.

 **The End**


End file.
